


Quelque chose ne va pas

by Vivichan10



Series: Rizzoli&Isles- french [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, F/F, Fluff, Love, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli-centric, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Jane est enceinte et sent soudain une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Inquiète, elle se rend tout de suite à la morgue pour voir Maura.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Rizzoli&Isles- french [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quelque chose ne va pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something's wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636556) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10)



> Hello!
> 
> Décidément, en ce moment j'essaye plein de nouveaux ships pour écrire et j'adore ça! Aujourd'hui Rizzoli & Isles est à l'honneur... J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en regardant un un épisode de Grey's Anatomy, et tout de suite cette scène m'est venue à l'esprit pour Maura et Jane. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy! *-*

Jane Rizzoli avait passé une journée pour le moins normale. D'une banalité excessive... Elle avait pris le service aux premières heures de la matinée, mais n'avait pas fait grand chose mis à part de la paperasse. Le temps s'était écoulé avec une lenteur cruelle, mais c'était bien ainsi.  
Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas en demander plus, c'était déjà une chance de pouvoir encore travailler. Elle venait d'entamer sa vingtième semaine de grossesse et n'avait pas pu protester quand on l'avait assignée à son bureau plutôt que sur le terrain. Heureusement, entre deux rapports elle pouvait toujours descendre à la morgue pour voler un baiser à Maura, sa fiancée.

Enfin bref, la journée avait suivi son cours et Jane savourait maintenant une patte d'ours sous poudrée de sucre glace. Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose: ne pas pouvoir la tremper dans du café, mais Maura serait allée jusqu'à détruire toutes les machines à café si elle n'avait pas consenti à arrêter la caféine de son propre chef. Tout d'un coup une sensation étrange à son ventre la stoppa entre deux bouchées. Elle n'avait jamais senti cela et tout de suite elle posa une main sur son ventre rond. De nouveau la même sensation. Elle gesticula sur sa chaise et cela ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par ses collègues. Frankie leva la tête de son propre rapport, visiblement inquiété par le comportement étrange de sa sœur.

-Janie? Tout va bien?

-Oui, oui... concentre-toi ou je te renvoie faire la circulation, dit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas certaine que tout allait bien. Et s'il y avait un problème? Et si le bébé venait trop tôt et que ce qu'elle venait de sentir était une contraction?  
Paniquée, elle se leva en essayant d'agir naturellement et prenant des petites respirations elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche en lançant à son équipe:

-Je vais à la morgue. J'ai peur que Maura commence à parler à ses cadavres si je n'y vais pas. Qui sait, elle pourrait finir par trouver leur conversation plus agréable que la mienne.

A peine la porte de l'ascenseur se fut refermée, qu'elle commença à hyper-ventiler et à tourner en rond dans l'espace contigu:

-Je t'interdit de sortir maintenant, fétus. Tu m'entends?! Tu es censé rester là dedans encore vingt semaines et te mère et moi on a pas encore choisi ton prénom, ni peint ta chambre et puis... et puis maman Maura n'a pas encore dévalisé assez de boutiques pour bébé et moi, je n'ai pas encore décidé si on doit acheter une poussette en plus pour le jogging ou si les deux autres qu'on a à la maison ne sont pas suffisantes...

Si elle avait pu courir, elle aurait couru jusqu'à la morgue, mais histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation elle se contenta de marcher très vite à la recherche de sa fiancée.  
Elle n'était pas dans son bureau, ni dans le laboratoire, alors elle devait forcément être en train d'autopsier un corps.

En temps normal, Jane l'aurait appelée pour qu'elle vienne dans le couloir, car elle était incapable de rentrer là-dedans sans être prise de nausées depuis le début de sa grossesse, mais aujourd'hui c'était une autre affaire. Elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes battantes et entra en cherchant le docteur Isles du regard. La jeune femme lui faisait dos, penchée sur un corps et concentrée pour lui faire des points de sutures réguliers. En entendant le pas familier de sa coéquipière, elle sourit et dit:

-Chérie, il faut vraiment te trouver une occupation. Cela fait déjà six fois que tu viens ici depuis ce matin.

-Il y a un soucis avec le bébé! Il faut que tu m'auscultes.

Maura laissa tomber sans hésitation son fil et son aiguille et se dépêcha d'accourir auprès de Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai une drôle de sensation au ventre! dit-elle avec des larmes plein les yeux. Elle pouvait se laisser aller maintenant qu'elle était avec Maura.

-Ok, laisse-moi t'examiner. Allons dans mon bureau.

Elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne tendrement et se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas paniquer et garder ses idées claires, elle l'entraîna dans son bureau. Arrivées là, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et releva son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu es tombée?

 _Oops! Loupé pour ce qui était de ne pas sembler paniquée._ D'ailleurs Jane dut le remarquer car ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle expliquait entre deux sanglots:

-Non, non, je ne suis pas tombée... j'ai juste une sensation étrange dans mon ventre. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé. Et si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour lui...? Et si... Oh mon dieu, et si je le perdais?

-Jane... shhh... respire, murmura Maura prise de court par le flot de paroles incontrôlable de la policière. Elle caressa sa joue doucement et lui dit avec toute la tranquillité dont elle était capable: Bon, ok, montre moi où tu sens cette sensation.

L'inspecteur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se détendre et pouvoir lui montrer précisément l'endroit où elle ressentait cette fameuse sensation. Elle attrapa ensuite sa main et la posa sur son ventre rond.  
Et là, réaction complètement opposée à ce qu'elle s'attendait: Maura se mit à rire. De ce rire qu'elle aimait tant et puis elle dit en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains:

-Oh chérie... tout va très bien avec le bébé!

-Je... il va bien?

-Oui, il va bien. Très bien même. Une étude récente a prouvé que pour développer des os et des cartilages solides il y a des interactions moléculaires qui guident les cellules et les tissus pour construire le squelette correctement. Ces interactions moléculaires sont boostées par...

-Maura, Maura! Passe-moi le blabla scientifique et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe!

-J'y viens! Donc, ces interactions sont boostées par le mouvement... ainsi le bébé bouge pour se fortifier. Ce que tu sens, chérie, ce sont des coups de pieds du bébé. Rien de plus normal que cela!

-Des coups de pieds?

-Oui.

Jane Rizzoli n'était jamais passée d'une peur panique pareille à une joie et un émerveillement comme elle le ressentait maintenant. Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Maura qui étaient toujours posées sur son ventre et elles restèrent ainsi en silence à sourire à chaque nouveau coup. Maura articula un "je t'aime" silencieux auquel Jane répondit en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

-Maintenant que le bébé bouge, tu peux être sûre que ma mère va rester accrochée à moi comme un coquillage à son rocher. Comme si je ne l'avais déjà pas assez sur mon dos sans ça... rit la policière.

-Ou alors on peut garder le secret rien que pour nous une semaine ou deux...

-Maura depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que ma mère finit toujours par tout savoir. Elle va encore utiliser la technique de lecture de paume des mains de sa grand-mère Maria Magdalena sur toi et elle le saura dans la seconde.

- _Et non dico mendacium quaestiones..._ ne me poses pas de questions et je ne dirai pas de mensonges...

-Exactement! Tu sais qu'elle parvient toujours à ses fins...

Jane embrassa Maura avec tendresse et les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire. Toute la peur s'étant évaporée, elles se contentèrent de quelques minutes de plus sur le canapé avant que Maura ne doive retourner à son travail et que Jane ne doive aller continuer sa paperasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà c'est la fin!  
> J'aimerai vraiment beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé!  
> A bientôt


End file.
